


Twessa Your Wuv

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Christmas in July [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Crossdressing, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: A Harrisco wedding with all the joy and drama that entails.





	Twessa Your Wuv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivera2622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivera2622/gifts).



> livetoship asked for a Christmas wedding for Harrisco. Hope this makes your summer ^-^

Cisco was finally getting Christmas wedding of his dreams.  The cake was a chocolate tower with white fondant that he couldn’t wait to smash into Harry’s face—or feed to, or both, he was too excited to choose.  The priest looked like a Princess Bride Bishop cosplayer.  The groomsman were hot, and so was the maid of honor.

_Lisa does realize no women are getting married, right?_

As if such a thing would stop Lisa Snart from taking whatever she wanted.

_It’s not like she has any lady friends who are getting married any time soon.  If my BF wants to go all out, then why the hell not?_

_She’s your ex, Ramon._

_Who’s also my BF!_

_Why are you shouting?_

_Why are you making such a big deal out of this!?  You think I’m gonna leave you at the alter!?!_

_Of course not!  This is simply... unusual._

_Oh, that’s your problem, is it!?  Well, news flash, buddy, I’m a bootylicious nerd who crossdresses, travels to other universes, and remembers alternate timelines; so you have a problem with unusual, I’m not the person for you!_

_Cisco—_

_I don’t need to deal with your unusual-hating BS, so I’ll take my unusualness to my BF who’s perfectly fine with it!_

The whole affair had been called off so many times that the last three cancellations just had people sighing and starting betting pools as to when it’d be on again.  The proceeds helped fund the honeymoon that would give them all a break from their beloved disaster bi and disaster demi.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the wedding actually, finally arrived and proceeded relatively smoothly.

Harry stood proud and triumphant like a king in a tux that was so dark, only the exact right light showed that it wasn’t actually black: the most vibrant color he’d worn all year.  His boutonniere matched Cisco’s red and purple rose crown.

In addition to the flower crown, Cisco was wearing a black wedding dress that was dramatic and poufy in the back and showed off his silky smooth legs in the front.  A deep V-neck teased so much of his chest he might as well have gone topless.

“Maiwwage... Maiwwage is what brings us here together today.”

Cisco had to keep himself from exploding with glee.  Harry smiled.

“Maiwwage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam wiffin a dweam.  Wuv, two wuv, will fowwo you foweva, so twessa your wuv, and your wuv will twessa you,” the impwessive pwiest wooked to Hawwy and Cisco. “Have you the wing?”

Harry and Cisco happily exchanged rings.  Now their outfits were perfect.

“I now pwonounce you gwoom and gwoom,” the pwiest beamed wiff dewight.

They couldn’t wait for permission to kiss.  Eyes flew wide, collars were tugged, whistles rang out, and a couple tongues whetted some lips.

Both Harry and Cisco ended up smashing their cake into each other’s faces, but they got more to feed each other with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
